Two-wheeled vehicles (e.g., bicycles and motorcycles; collectively referred to herein as cycles) have always utilized a seat for the rider to sit on during operation. Typical seats include a relatively narrow front portion (horn) and a relatively wide rear section. Such seats are straddled and sat upon by a rider such that the wider rear section supports the rider's buttocks, and the horn extends between the rider's legs under his/her crotch.
One problem associated with traditional cycle seats is the discomfort caused by pressure applied by the seat's horn on the rider's crotch. Depending on the orientation of the rider, the amount of pressure applied to the rider's crotch region can become significant, causing discomfort and, in extreme cases for male riders, can result in testicular damage and sterility.
Another comfort related problem associated with conventional cycle seating arrangements is that, in cases where the rider is expected to maintain a forward-leaning posture, pressure on the rider's lower back can cause significant pain and discomfort.
Yet another problem associated with bicycles having traditional straddled bicycle seats is that the maximum pressing force that can be applied to the pedals is limited to the rider's weight. That is, when pressing downward on a bicycle's pedal, the maximum pressing force a rider is able to apply to the pedal is generated by standing on the pedal.
What is needed is a seating-like rider support for two-wheeled vehicles that overcomes the problems associated with traditional cycle seats.